Ripjaws (Earth-68)
This is the version of Ripjaws that appears on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. '''Ripjaws '''is a Piscciss Volann from the planet, Piscciss. Appearance Ripjaws has shark teeth, has a tail like a mermaid when underwater, and has a phosphorescent light on his head. The Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. Powers and Abilities Same as canon Ripjaws. Weaknesses Same as canon Ripjaws. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) appearances Ripjaws appears as one of John's original 10 aliens. Due to not functioning on land very well, John tries to use him whenever he's around a body of water. By John * Techadon Resistance (first appearance) * The Omnitrix(x4) * Wes Out * Back With a Vengeance (John Smith 10) * John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 * The Purge (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) By Rob Lucci * John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 (goes Ultimate) By Kevin LevinKevin * They Lurk Below (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) Galactic Battle By John * Deep (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Alone (John Smith 10) * Trip to Naboo By Ultimate John * Ultimate John (episode) Distant Worlds By John * Be Afraid of the Dark (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation) By Ultimate John * Checkmate (John Smith 10) (in John's head) Phantom Watch * Wanted (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) * New Chess Pieces (episode) * When Heroes Collide Part 1 (accidental transformation; selected alien was Grey Meteor) By Warmatrix Drone * Swamp and Forest By AlbedoAlbedo * Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) Ancient Times * Sucked In (first re-appearance) * Sea of Monsters * Revenge of the Gods (goes Ultimate) Spacewalker By John * White Lotus (first re-appearance) (by clone 2) * Into the Wind (by clone 2) Kingdom Hearts * Atlantica Part 1 (x2) * Atlantica Part 2 (x2) Omniverse * Atlantis (first re-appearance) * Water War * The Ultimate Prey Part 1 * Fated Battle Dimension 10 (John Smith 10: Spacewalker) Ripjaws is one of the aliens of Ben 10. By Ben * Knights of the Earth (accidental transformation; selected alien was Diamondhead) Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Ripjaws is used by Kingdom Hearts characters. John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts By Phantom X * End of the World Part 3 (first re-appearance) Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Ripjaws first appears with Echo Echo, after the fusion alien Echojaws is split. Summoned by Shinra * Break In By John * Mythril Mines * Ghost of the Past * Lifestream * Change in Plans * Down, Down, Down Dimension 40 (Ya-Mi-Oh!) Ripjaws is an alien in the Dueltrix. And while not directly used, it is used to create fusion aliens. Dimension 30 Ripjaws from Dimension 30 is used by Looney John. He has no set series. * Battle of the Omnitrces Part 1 Dimension 720 (Samurai Tales) Samurai, the main character, can use its power without transforming into it. By Samurai * No Strings on Me Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) 18 year Ryder unlocks Ripjaws while on a trip to Piscciss. Ryder 10: Wanderer By 18 year old Ryder * Kork, Outlaw, Magister! * Highbreed Rise Again * Showdown (Ryder 10) Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Ripjaws is available to several characters. By Looney John * ChamAlien Faces the Feral Ones See also * Ultimate Ripjaws (John Smith 10) * Echojaws Cateogory:Omnimania Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Underwater Breathing Aliens Category:Fish Aliens Category:Enhanced Swimming Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Dioga beta Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:Ryder 10 Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Piscciss Volanns